Randomness at it's Finest
by happy and free
Summary: Picture this: Eight teens attending high school. But that's not it! We'll see these teenagers get into trouble, sneak into college parties, and making youtube videos? Oh, what's that? You're interested? Then click on this story. (THIS IS A COLLECTION OF ONE SHOTS)
1. Concert Plans

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa!" A voice called from down the hall. The blonde looked up from her book and grinned in amusement. She instantly knew from the tone of her sister's voice, she was going to be dragged into another crazy scheme.

"What, what, what?" She answered back from her room, sitting up from her bed and setting her book beside her. She heard the girl stumble down the hall multiple times. Soon her younger sister busted into her room, excitement twinkling in her turquoise eyes. Her strawberry blonde hair was worn in its usual braids which ended not too far from her armpits. She had her iphone in one hand and an unopened bottle of brisk in the other. It seemed as if the girl managed to show each of her pearly whites with how big grin was.

"Elsa! I have the best news!" The younger girl said dramatically as she walked in and plopped down on her sister's bed next to her. Elsa giggled at her sister's dramatic tone.

"Oh? And what might that be?" The blonde girl asked.

"Peter Pan and the Lost Boys are coming here on tour this Saturday!" Anna said before squealing. Elsa gasped.

"Really, they're coming here?" Elsa asked, now intrigued. Peter Pan and the Lost Boys were the hottest band out at the moment. Their posters were in every teenager's room. Especially Anna's.

"Well not _here_ here. But a few hours from here." The girl explained. Elsa's face fell.

"Anna, mom and dad barely even let us go across town. And I just thought about it, we don't even have tickets." The older girl said, her tone now solemn.

"That's where your wrong. We do have tickets because Kristoff just called me and said he's won some from a raffle."

Elsa nodded, seemingly taking in all of the information. "Okay, but you said a few hours from here. How are we going to pull that off?" She questioned.

"Easy, we'll just ask mom and dad if we can drive up there with the gang." Anna stated as if it was a simple solution. The thing is, it really wasn't a simple solution. Their parents, or to be more accurate their dad was...protective to say the least. With their father, Agnarr being retired army veteran, they couldn't get away with too much. But you better believe that their mother, Iduna was always there to bail them out.

"No Anna, it's not easy. Mom and dad won't let us go."

The strawberry blonde rolled her eyes and grabbed her elder sister's hand. "C'mon you gotta be more optimistic!" The girl said as she led her sister out of her room and down the stairs.

"We'll ask them right now. They're both in a good mood." Anna said, her tone hopeful.

* * *

"Welp! That didn't go as expected." Anna said plopping down on her sister's bed. Elsa plopped down next to her.

"Yup. I tried to tell you." Elsa told her. Anna stuck her tongue out in response.

"So, you need help getting to a concert huh?' A voice asked from the door. Both girls looked up to see their younger brother, Olaf leaning against the doorway, with his arms folded, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Elsa rose an eyebrow and eyed her younger brother suspiciously. He was a shifty, but intelligent little guy. He was always able to pull things over on their parents and get himself out of troubling situations. This is why Elsa was interested, but still cautious.

"Yeah...why do you ask?" The older girl asked cautiously.

"Well, I think that I might be able to help you out." The boy confessed, walking into the room and taking a seat on one of Elsa's beanbag chairs.

"How so?' Anna asked.

"Picture this: Elsa let's say you have a meeting with the student council about the upcoming school year and it will be a couple of hours. And then after you can just say your at the pizzeria. And if mom or dad decides to facetime you, I have an app that can trick them into thinking you are where you said you were." The boy explained, his expression nonchalant. Both girls nodded, pondering.

"And the same for you Anna. We could just say you have a meeting with those theater people."

Anna's eyes twinkled in excitement. "Okay! It's a-"

"Hold it!" Elsa interrupted, raising her hand. "What would we have to do in return?"

A smirk formed on the brown haired boy's face. "I was waiting for you to ask." He said as he hopped up from the beanbag chair and began walking back and forth with his arms clasped behind his back.

"In return for my good deed I would like for you both to do my chores for a month."

Elsa's eyes narrowed. "A week." She offered.

Olaf stopped abruptly and faced the girls. "Two weeks." He countered.

The eldest sibling smirked and reached out her hand. "Deal." She announced as her brother shook her hand. Anna's face was masked with confusion as she scratched her head.

"Do I get any say in this?" The strawberry blonde asked.

"Do you have anything to say?" Elsa prodded. The younger girl sat up and began tapping her chin, contemplating.

"Nope! I'm good." She announced.

The three siblings laughed.

* * *

"Okay, so if mom or dad try to facetime you, all you have to do is accept the call and press this button." Olaf explained, as he watched his older sisters get ready. Anna nodded her head.

"Got it." She confirmed.

"But what if they decide to try to get in touch with the principal or with Anna's drama director?" Elsa questioned. The young boy had a smug look on his face. "Leave that part up to me." He said slyly. Elsa nodded. There was a knock at the door which caused all three siblings to jump.

"Come in." Elsa called. The door opened to reveal both Agnarr and Iduna.

"You girls better get going. Anna you know how that director of yours doesn't like it when your late. And Elsa it isn't a good look for the class president to be tardy for the first meeting of the year." Agnarr told his daughters who both nodded in response.

"Don't worry dad, we're on or way out right now." Elsa told her father as she grabbed her purse off of her bed and slung it over her shoulder. Anna hopped up and straightened out her jacket.

"A little dolled up for some meetings aren't we girls?" Their mother asked them in a teasing tone. Both girls giggled nervously. "Nothing wrong with wanting to look nice." Anna said, voice dry.

"Wanting to look nice? Or just trying to impress boys?" Iduna countered, still playful.

Agnarr's green eyes widened but still twinkled in amusement. "What? Boys? Sorry girls but I don't think i'll be able to let you go." The man said playfully causing his kids to laugh. Elsa rolled her eyes as she embraced both of her parents with Anna following suit.

"We'll be back no later than eleven. Love you guys." The blonde said.

"Love you too. Be safe you too." Iduna said. Elsa and Anna made their way down the stairs and out of the house. Once in Elsa's car, the two sisters exhaled.

"I didn't think it would be that easy." The older girl admitted as she backed out of the driveway. Anna chuckled as she put her seat belt on. "Me neither. Peter pan and the Lost boys, here we come!" Anna yelled excitedly causing her sister to chuckle.

* * *

In order for all of their friends to be able to drive to the concert together, Elsa and Anna had agreed to all pile into their friend's van. To avoid any suspicion from anybody's parents, it was understood that the girls were going to meet up with the guys in the parking lot of the local pizzeria. On the way to the pizzeria, Elsa had picked up her best friend, Merida, a curly redhead with a thick Scottish accent and a bit of a temper, and her cousin Rapunzel who was a bright eyed artist with long golden blonde hair who had a weird obsession with chameleons.

So now it was just the four girls sitting in a 1993 Volkswagen in the middle of the parking lot on a Saturday evening. Totally not suspicious. "Ugh! When are the guys gonna get here! I'm bored!" Merida cried impatiently. Elsa rolled her eyes in amusement at her friend.

"Merida patience is key. I'm sure they're not too far from here." The platinum blonde explained calmly. Merida scoffed. "Sure Els, they'll get here once we've all graduated from college and have families." The girl replied, arms folded. Elsa chucked at this. If there was someone who was more impatient than her sister, it was definitely Merida.

"Merida, you see a little grumpy today. Is it that time of the month for you?' Rapunzel asked from the backseat, eyes full of concern. Merida rolled her eyes.

"Rapunzel." The redhead said in a warning tone, her crystal blue eyes meeting Rapunzel's light green ones in the rear view mirror. The girl in question cracked a nervous smile.

"Heh heh, I'll take that as a yes." The blonde said while sinking down in the seat. Both Anna and Elsa giggled at this, causing the other girls to do the same. Soon the girls seen a 1983 chevy van swerve into the the parking lot and drive up towards Elsa's car.

"Finally!" Merida cheered as she practically jump out of the car. Her friends chuckled and followed suit, walking towards the run down van. The driver of the van rolled down his window to reveal his crystal blue eyes and white hair along with the blaring rock music that was playing in the car's radio. He wore a smug look on his face as he eyed the girls waling towards his car, his gaze falling on a certain platinum blonde in particular.

"You girls ready to party?" He asked, one hand still on the steering wheel.

"You bet!" Anna said, now skipping towards the van. The door opened to reveal the rest of the occupants of the car: Flynn, Kristoff, and Hiccup (or Henry if you'd like to be formal).

Flynn smiled once he seen his girlfriend Rapunzel, or Blondy as he liked to call her walking up to him. "Hey babe." He greeted in the best "dreamy voice" he could manage. Rapunzel gushed at this. The two lovers were just about to go in for a kiss before they heard someone clear their throat: Hiccup.

"Don't mean to ruin your little love fest going on here but we're on a schedule here." The scrawny boy said sharply in the most stern voice he could manage. Flynn chuckled at his friend as he got out of the van so the girls could get in.

"Relax, Hic we'll get there."

"Yeah, but are we gonna get there on time?" The boy countered, raising an eyebrow. They heard Merida sigh. "Hiccup quit your worrying and get in the car before YOU make us late." The girl said, clearly irritated. This caused Hiccup to shut right up and get in the car. Jack looked back.

"Uhh not that I don't enjoy driving you guys around but I'm a little lonely up here." The white haired boy said, gesturing to the empty passenger's seat beside him.

"Oh sorry bud, but I think I'll keep my seat right here next to this lovely lady." Flynn told his bestfriend, referring to Rapunzel who giggled. Jack rolled his eyes in response. Just then the couple smirked at each other and shared knowing glances.

"Elsa, why don't you sit by Jack?" The blonde asked her cousin who's cheeks were slightly tinged red. "M-me? Sure I'll sit by him." The girl said as she made her way to the passenger's seat and sat down, ignoring the knowing giggles from her friends.

 _This is gonna be a long ride._ Elsa thought.

* * *

 **I'm baaaaaaaaack. I'll upload the second chapter soon. This particular chapter will be put into two maybe even three parts. But usually each chapter is just one part on it's own. I'm not going to tell you guys the pairings because at this point I feel like it's pretty obvious. Tell me what you think about the first chapter in the reviews.**

 **Stay tuned!**


	2. Olaf Comes to the Rescue

It had been a while since the teens had left the parking lot of the pizzeria, and now they were all engulfed in their own conversations. Flynn of course was detailing the events of the game winning touchdown he scored against their rival school to his girlfriend who was listening intently as if she had not been there to see it for herself (which she had). Merida, Elsa, Jack, and Hiccup were all conversing about the reality of having to return to school in a few weeks. And Anna had convinced Kristoff to join her in a game of "I spy." They had all agreed on using Hiccup's phone for directions despite it being outdated.

"Man, I don't wanna go back to school." Jack complained.

"I feel you bro. But look on the bright side: we only have this one year and then we're done." Hiccup added, optimistically.

"That's true, but then you realize that college is next and that's another four years." Elsa chided in.

"Way to be a downer Els." Hiccup told her in a solemn tone. The other three laughed at this as Jack got onto the freeway as the phone instructed. "Alright guys, you better sit back and put your seatbelts on." He told Hiccup and Merida.

"But I don't have a seat because _SOMEONE_ took mine." Hiccup told the white haired boy as he eyed Merida. Jack chuckled. "Well why don't you just sit her in your lap." He said in a teasing tone. This caused both Hiccup and Merida to blush profusely. Elsa let out giggle.

"Not funny man. Not funny." Hiccup told him in a stern voice. Jack laughed again before turning his attention on the girl next to him. "So, sneaking out of the house, huh?" He teased. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"No, I just told my parents that I was going to a meeting for student council." The girl explained. Jack smirked and shook his head. "Elsa? Lying? What's next, are you gonna start robbing banks?" He asked dramatically. Elsa playfully but gently shoved his arm while telling him to "shut up."

The boy gasped dramatically. "Resorting violence? Oh I'm going to have to have a talk with your parents about this." He went on sarcastically making her laugh. "You're such a goofball." She told him.

"I know." He said simply, still smirking.

Kristoff and Anna were still playing their game, which was rather difficult to do since they were in a moving car. "Anna, let's do something else." The blonde boy suggested. Anna nodded. "Yeah I'm running out of things to spy on." The girl agreed, causing her best friend to chuckle.

"Gee, I can't imagine why. Maybe it's the fact that we're in a moving car?" The boy joked, sarcasm evident in his voice. This earned a punch from the strawberry blonde on the shoulder which caused Kristoff to chuckle at this.

"It's so adorable when you try to punch me because it never hurts." The boy joked. For a split second a light blush crept on Anna's face but she forced it back down. "Hey, your like a 9 foot tall football player. Of course it wouldn't hurt." She said making the blond laugh again.

"9 feet? Anna I think your math is a little off. Maybe you should be a freshman for one more year so you can learn your math a little better." Kristoff teased. Anna scoffed at this.

"This coming from the guy who needed to be tutored by-oh I don't know...Me just so he could stay on the football team last year." Anna retaliated, a smug look forming on her face. Kristoff playfully narrowed his eyes.

"You win this one feisty pants." He told her simply, yet still had an undertone of wit in his voice.

Anna giggled at this.

* * *

"Olaf c'mon! Let's go."

Olaf made his way to the top of the stairs to see both of his parents gathering their things. The boy raised an eyebrow. "Where are we going?" He asked as he made his way down the stairs.

"To the pizzeria. We haven't been there in a while." Iduna stated as she grabbed her coat from the coat rack. Olaf froze. _The pizzeria?_ He thought. That's where Elsa's car was parked. If his parents spotted it they'd instantly know it was her's since it's the only Volkswagen in town.

"Kiddo? You there?" His father questioned. Olaf then smiled nervously.

"No! We can't go!" The boy insisted, slightly panicked. Both of his parents shared the same puzzled expression. "And why not?" Iduna asked, starting to get suspicious.

"Because, it's...UNHEALTHY! Yeah! Really really unhealthy."

"Uh huh, and since when are you so concerned with what's healthy and unhealthy?" His mother asked. Olaf was beginning to sweat bullets now. At this point he wasn't just trying to cover for his sisters in order to get out of doing chores. He knew that if caught, his last two weeks of summer was going to be a nightmare. And he could _not_ let that happen. He took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Well, I just watched a video explaining that eating too much junk is terrible for you in the long run. And I don't want that happening to me." The boy told his parents calmly. His father nodded his head.

"You know, he's right dear. Maybe we should consider, eating in tonight." Agnarr considered. Iduna sighed, still slightly suspicious. "Okay, I guess I'll go and whip up a healthy meal for us." The woman said as she put her coat back on the rack.

Olaf let out a sigh of relief but then cringed. He was going to have to eat healthy tonight.

 _I should have made them do my chores for two months for this._ He thought.

* * *

"Make a right on Cherish Way." The monotone voice rang from Hiccup's Samsung Galaxy. Jack groaned. "Hiccup! It's been saying that for the past thirty minutes! It's taking us in circle's!" The white haired boy complained. He heard Hiccup sigh.

"Jack, it has not been taking us in circles. I know for a fact that we're going the right way becau-" Hiccup stop talking as soon as his brown eyes landed on his phone. He was in trouble.

"Uh oh." He said quietly. Everyone's eyes widened. "Hiccup...why are you saying uh oh?" Elsa asked slowly. The brown haired boy gulped. "Well, see the thing is-"

"Hiccup, please just tell us what's going on before I strangle you." Merida gritted through her teeth. Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck before explaining. "I might have typed in the wrong address." He admitted.

"WHAT?" Everyone asked.

"Oh that's it. I'm walking there!" Anna said, unbuckling her seat belt as Jack pulled over to the side of the road. Before the girl could fully stand up, her bestfriend, Kristoff pulled her back down by the arm knowing full well that she was serious. Jack sighed and turned around. "Hic, we've been driving around for two hours and you're just now realizing that you put the wrong address in?!" He asked, exasperated.

Hiccup smiled nervously. "Yeah, pretty much."

"AAAHH!" Merida yelled as she lunged towards the boy. Both Flynn and Kristoff held her back knowing that when Merida was angry, she had the strength of a lion. "LET ME GO! I JUST WANT TO SMACK HIM THIS ONE TIME!" She said as she reached her arms out for him, only being able to grab a small portion of his hair.

"OW!" Hiccup squeaked.

"Okay everyone calm down!" Elsa shouted. Jack was taken aback by this. Never had he heard Elsa be so loud. "Fighting isn't going to solve anyting and we need to get to this concert which, if I might add, starts in 43 minutes. So let's use someone's phone that is more up to date to get to the concert!" The girl said. Everyone agreed and started to calm down. Just then, Elsa's phone began ring. Once she fished it out of her purse and looked at the caller id, her eyes widened and she gasped. It was her mother!

"Everyone be quiet my mom's calling!" She told her friends. They all complied as Jack turned the radio off. Elsa dragged her finger across the "Accept Call" icon and rose the phone up to her ears.

"Hi mom." She said in the calmest voice she could muster.

"Oh hi sweetheart, it's getting pretty late. Are you still in the meeting?" Iduna asked.

"Oh no, I'm actually at the pizzeria now with everyone. Anna's with me too." She lied. Jack smirked at this.

"Why _Ju-Ly_?" He joked, causing the others except Anna to chuckle. Elsa glared at him but continued on with her conversation.

"Oh okay, well don't stay out too late. I'll talk to you later. I love you." Her mother said.

"Okay, I love you too mom. Bye." Elsa said as she hung up. Both her and Anna let out a sigh of relief.

"Nice one Els." Her sister told her from the back seat. Just then, the van began to make strange noises.

"Jack." Flynn said slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me you filled up the gas tank before you left."

"Heh heh...uh is there a gas station anywhere around here?" The boy asked nervously.

Everyone groaned.

* * *

"No mom, to play you have to select 'start." Olaf told his mother. After eating dinner, Iduna insisted that the three of them spend some quality time together. Right now Olaf was trying to teach his parents how to play one of his favorite video games. So far, it wasn't easy.

"Ohh, okay that makes sense." Iduna said as she scrutinized the remote controller she held in her hands and then the TV before her. Just then she heard her phone from the kitchen ring.

"Oh let me get that." Iduna said, before setting the remote down and walking towards the kitchen. Olaf reached for the remote but was blocked by an arm. He gave his father a puzzled look who looked back at him with amusement in his eyes.

"Nope. No cheating." He told his son. Olaf rolled his eyes.

"Dad, you can't cheat in this game. It's an adventure game." The boy explained. His father smirked as he leaned back against the couch cushions.

"That's what you want me to think." Agnarr said, causing his son to face palm. A few seconds after Iduna walked in with concerned but also enraged look on her face.

"What's the matter hon?" Agnarr asked his wife.

"Merida's mother just called me to ask if Merida had made it in safely. When I asked her what was she talking about, she told me that Merida was supposed to be sleeping over here tonight."

Agnarr rose an eyebrow, suspecting that his daughters have been lying."Is that so? The girls never mentioned anything about a sleepover." He said.

"I know." Iduna agreed as she contemplated. Then it hit her. The concert! "Agnarr! They probably went to that concert that they were talking about!" She said now in full realization.

Agnarr's face grew red. "Those girls are in so much trouble!"

Olaf gasped. He couldn't let them get caught. This was his last two weeks of summer and he was not about to let it go to waste. He then took his phone and made his way up to his room before his parent's could notice his absence. He then called Anna and she picked up almost immediately.

"Hey Olaf."

"Cover blown! Mom and Dad have figured it all out and now they're probably gonna call one of you." The boy explained frantically.

"Oh no, what are we gonna do?"

"If they facetime you guys just use the app I showed you. They'll probably want to drive up to the pizzeria to make sure that you guys are there so I'll stall them the best I can." Olaf told his sister.

"Okay, thanks Olaf. We owe you a big one!" Anna told him. From the other line Anna gasped. "Oh! Mom's calling gotta go!" His sister said before hanging up.

* * *

"Hi mom!" Anna said cheerfully as she looked at her parents from the other side of the screen. Her and Elsa were sitting side by side on the gas station floor. Because of the app that they were using, they couldn't move much or else their cover would be blown. It wasn't crowded in the gas station, so they weren't in anyone's way. The cashier didn't seem to mind. He was too busy playing games on his phone.

"You two are in big-oh, pizzeria?" Agnarr said, confused. Both Elsa and Anna had to bite their tongues to prevent themselves from laughing. Anna cleared her throat. "Dad are you okay?" The younger sibling asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just-"

"Merida's mother called me and said she was supposed to be sleeping over here tonight. You two never mentioned that to us." Iduna stated, gazing intensely. Both sisters gulped.

"Oh yeah! We forgot to ask. Sorry about that." Elsa lied.

"Oh...okay well tell Merida to call her mother and tell her what's going on when she gets a chance." Iduna told her daughters. They both nodded.

"Will do!" Anna chirped happily.

"Hon, I've got an idea! Why don't we go ahead and go to the pizzeria to finish our family time today." Agnarr suggested. Anna's eyes widened and so did Elsa's. Before the girls could protest their mother chimed in.

"That sounds like a great idea! We'll be there in a little while girls." Iduna said before hanging. Both Anna and Elsa just sat there, jaws dropped.

"We are so dead." Anna said sorrowfully.

Elsa shook her head and grabbed her sister's hand. "C'mon." She said as she made her way out of the gas station.

"Jack, we can't go to the concert. Our parents want to meet us at the pizzeria." Elsa told him. The boy almost choked on the slurpee he was drinking.

"What? I thought everything was taken care of."

"I thought so too. But they know somethings up."

Jack sighed. Elsa could tell this really upset him, which broker her heart. "Okay, we better get a move on then." The boy said, smiling wearily. Elsa gave a thankful grin back as she hopped into the van.

"Aye everyone! We gotta head back before our cover is blown!" He announced.

* * *

"No, no, no! We can't go yet!" Olaf shouted, blocking his parents from going downstairs. Both of his parents shared confused and concerned gazes before turning their attention to their son. "Why not honey?" Iduna asked.

"Well...I just feel like we haven't bonded enough, ya know?" The boy lied awkwardly.

"But Olaf, we just spent all evening together. Don't you want to hang out with your sisters?" Agnarr asked. Both parents chuckled at their youngest child and continued downstairs. The boy reluctantly followed his parents down the stairs when he got an idea. As soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs, Olaf rushed towards the kitchen while his parents were busy closing all of the windows. He then grabbed the car keys out of the key drawer before shutting it and racing to the laundry room. The boy then proceeded to shove the keys into the pockets of one of his father's jeans in the closet.

He wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "Mission accomplished." He announced to himself.

"Olaf! Come on honey it's time to go!"

"Coming!" The boy announced as he made his way out of the kitchen.

"Honey have you seen the keys? I thought I put them in the drawer." Iduna asked her husband. Agnarr shook his head.

"No. Have you seen them Olaf?"

"Nah."

* * *

"Jack slow down! You're driving too fast!" Rapunzel demanded, failing to keep any traces of fear out of her voice.

"Slow down? No way! We are all on the verge of being grounded for the rest of our lives! If anything he should be going faster!" Merida countered. Jack chuckled at the two of his friends.

"Will the two of you relax? We'll get there in about 15 minutes. And the Merida, you won't have to worry about getting in trouble and Rapunzel you'll be able to puke in one of the toilets at the pizzeria." He joked. Merida shook her head while Rapunzel rolled her eyes at Jack's response.

Elsa covered her mouth and chuckled, causing Jack to grin widely. "I'm sorry that we didn't get to go to the concert." She told him. The white haired boy only waved his hand, dismissing the subject."

"Ahh it's fine. Don't beat yourself up about it. It wasn't your fault. Or anyone's fault for that matter. Your parents are just real smart." He said, joking, causing his friend to laugh.

"So we're cool?" The blonde asked again.

Jack gave her a warm smile.

"We always were."

* * *

"Hey mom. Hey dad." Anna greeted her parents as they neared their table. The eight teens had made it back to the pizzeria with enough time to get a meal.

"Hi kids. Sorry we're late but your father hid the keys from himself again." Iduna told them, glaring at her husband, while sitting down at the table. Elsa thought about what her mother said and then instantly looked at her younger brother, who gave her the thumbs up sign. She smiled.

"Honey, I told you. I put the keys in the drawer! How they ended up in my pocket? I don't know!" Agnarr exclaimed, making all of the occupants at the table laugh. They were all happy and content, because had their cover been blown, they would've had a tough ending to their summer.

* * *

 **Done! Hope you guys liked it! I'll be back with another chapter soon!**

 **Stay tuned!**


	3. Four Guys and a Baby

''So guys, how are we gonna do this?"

* * *

It all seemed so simple at first, his mom, aunt, and sister would be going shopping and he would have the responsibility of watching the baby. Seems easy, right? But little did he know, things were about to get more complicated than he could even imagine. It all started with a quick whimper. Jack tore his gaze away from the TV screen to see the 7 month old's displeased facial expression. Bobby was his name. Jack had a blanket down on the floor for him. He was surrounded by an abundance of toys so what was there to cry about? Nonetheless, Jack rose up from his chair and made his way over to the baby, picking him up. He tried giving the infant a teddy bear, to calm him down. It seemed to work for a few seconds but then suddenly, Booby starting crying aloud to the top of his lungs.

Jack panicked. This was supposed to be easy! He tried everything; making funny faces, watching cartoons, feeding him, but no avail. Bobby just simply wouldn't stop crying. They lived in a quiet neighborhood and he knew his neighbors were going to get concerned. So, he did what thought would work: calling the bros. Hiccup was the first to show up, drifting his moped into the driveway. Flynn was next, waltzing in with his usual charm, he was able to calm the baby down in seconds. The last person to come was Kristoff, who apparently stopped by the store to get a magazines that worked as instruction manuals for babysitting.

Bobby had begun crying again and none of the teens could figure out why.

"So guys, how are we gonna do this?" Jack asked.

"Well, what have you tried so far?" Hiccup asked, still eyeing the baby in disbelief.

"Cartoons, funny faces food, everything! Nothings working and it's tearing me apart!" The white haired boy replied as he collapsed down on the coach. Flynn rolled his eyes and grabbed his friend by the shoulders.

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER MAN! WE CAN'T LET THIS BABY WIN!" The brunet exclaimed before slapping his best friend on the cheek. "Hey!" Jack exclaimed as he lunged forward tackling his best friend to the ground. Soon it turned into an full on wrestling match. Utter chaos.

"Guys focus! How are we gonna get this baby to stop crying?" Hiccup yelled, visibly frustrated. "Wait hold on, Jack, you said you tried to feed him?" Kristoff asked, skimming over the magazine. With a final kick to Flynn's leg, Jack stood up beside Kristoff, nodding his head.

"What exactly did you feed him?"

The boy shrugged. "A chicken wing."

The other three teenagers rolled their eyes and scoffed in disgust eliciting a confused look from Jack. "What? I warmed it up." He said. Flynn then snatched the magazine from Kristoff and smacked the white haired boy in the back of the head with it.

"OW! _Dude_ , what was that for?" Jack questioned, rubbing the back of his head.

"For being stupid. C'mon, lets go feed this baby."

* * *

" _Here_ comes the train. Chugga chugga chugga CHOO CHOO!" Hiccup chanted as he slowly inched the spoon closer and closer towards the baby's mouth. The baby cooed in glee before receiving a mouthful of baby food.

Flynn rolled his eyes in disgust. "Hiccup, it is _N_ _OT_ necessary for you to make those noises." He complained.

"Well he's not crying anymore is he?"

"Dude, he stopped crying because of the food. You're probably just creeping him out." Kristoff joked making Jack and Flynn laugh.

The small teen rolled his eyes but countered anyway. "He has calmed down because of me. I think the three of you are just jealous. I mean, look who's feeding him." He said cockily.

"Hiccup we let you feed him just in case he-"

Just then Bobby spit up some of the food he just ate, the majority of it landing on Hiccup's shirt and face.

"-Spit up." Jack finished before laughing in hysterics with Kristoff and Flynn. Even Bobby was starting to giggle. Hiccup sighed.

"Fantastic."

* * *

Bobby's cries filled up the room and could possibly be heard down the street if you were listening carefully. The room reeked of a terrible odor, which was coming from a certain diaper. Bobby was laid out on the kitchen table with all four guys hovering over him, confused ad terrified expressions on their faces.

"So who's gonna do it?" Asked Jack.

"I'm out for this round. Having throw up on my face is enough for me." Hiccup stated, backing away with his arms raised. Flynn grabbed his bony elbow and led him right back to his original spot, ignoring the boy's grumbles in protest.

Jack's eyes widened as he got an idea. His shocked expression soon turned into a devious one. Flynn seemed to know exactly what his best friend was thinking because he was the first to shout.

"NOT IT."

"NOT IT!" "NOT IT!" Both Hiccup and Jack yelled at the same time.

Kristoff's eyes widened. "Wait, what? No guys you can't-"

"Ah ah ah, sorry Kris, but you lose which means," Jack paused as put his arm around the blond teens shoulders, before slinging a diaper to him. "You have a dirty diaper to change." He finished teasingly. Kristoff sighed but then got a determined look across his face. The boy pulled out a nursing mask from his pocket eliciting strange looks from his three friends and put it around his face.

"Let's do this." The boy said.

"..."

"..."

"...so no one's gonna ask where he got the nursing mask from?"

* * *

"Wipe." Kristoff ordered.

"Wipe." Hiccup repeated, handing his friend a soft and moist baby wipe.

"Towel."

"Towel." Jack handed him a damp towel.

"Soap."

"Soap." Flynn handed him a bar of soap.

"Cheez-it."

"Cheez-it?"

"Yeah. A guys gotta eat."

"Get your own cheez-its."

Kristoff huffed. "Fine, but don't put his diaper on yet. His tush needs to air dry." The boy explained, while taking off his gloves and walking towards the sink. Hiccup then walked over and stood right in front of Bobby, who stared up at the teen with wonder. Hiccup then began to make funny faces at the baby, causing him to giggle with delight.

Hiccup chuckled. "See, I told you guys he liked me. It's all abou-"

Just then Bobby started to urinate...which reached Hiccup's shirt. The brown haired boy sighed and face palmed while his three friends were rolling around on the floor laughing in hysterics.

"Fantastic."

* * *

"Where are they? They said they'd be back by now!" Jack exclaimed as he peeped through the blinds.

Flynn chuckled. "Relax dude, they'll probably be back in a little while."

"Yeah and besides, little guy here looks like he's about to fall asleep any minute now." Kristoff said as he examined the infant on his lap.

"Don't you guys think we should give him a bath before he goes to sleep so he doesn't have to wake up again later?" Hiccup suggested. All four of the teen's eyes widened as they realized what was about to happen.

"NOT IT!" Kristoff hollered, Jack and Hiccup following suit.

Flynn rolled his eyes before letting out a long exaggerated sigh. "Ugh. Come on little dude. Let's get this over with."

* * *

"Okay so, let me get this straight. I have to use TWO different soaps?" Flynn asked, exasperated.

Jack shrugged, leaning in the doorway. "I mean that's what my aunt did yesterday."

Flynn shot his best friend a confused look before turning his head to face the small baby before him. "You know, for such a small little thing, you can cause quite the catastrophe."

Bobby only giggled in response as if he understood what Flynn was talking about. The brown haired teen continued to scrub the baby until he was nice and clean.

"Flynn, you're phone!" He heard Hiccup call from the other room.

"Just tell them I'm busy!"

"It's Rapunzel." Hiccup said.

"HICCUP COME DRY BOBBY OFF! I NEED TO TAKE THIS!"

Hiccup made his way to the bathroom with Flynn's samsung. "NO! I refuse to put myself in anymore danger!"

Flynn rolled his eyes as he dried off his hands and grabbed his phone. "Dude stop being such a drama queen. All you have to do is rinse and dry him off."

"But Fly-"

"Hey babe." Flynn said holding the phone to his ear, already halfway out the bathroom. Hiccup sighed and shook his head, kneeling down to finish giving Bobby his bath.

"Don't get any ideas." Hiccup said, eyeing the baby carefully. Hiccup could've sworn that for the briefest second, there was a mischievous glint in Bobby's eyes. Before Hiccup knew it, the baby had manged to wet his head. Bobby giggled.

"Fantastic."

* * *

"Welp, I just got off the phone with my mom and she said they're on their way back now." Jack said as he plopped down on the couch.

"Good, and Jack I hope your gonna pay us for this." Hiccup said, still drying himself off with a towel.

Jack laughed. "Oh don't worry Hic, you'll be getting paid the most for your contribution." He said causing the boy to nod in approval. Everyone laughed.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...so Kristoff where did you get that nursing mask?"

* * *

 **Annnnnnnnnd done! Poor Hiccup, he can never catch a break. If you would like to give me any scenarios to write about for the next chapter, put them in the reviews. Also thank you for favoriting, following, and reviewing my story! I'll be back soon!**

 **~Stay Tuned~**


End file.
